Jim Parsons
James Joseph "Jim" Parsons (born March 24, 1973, Houston, Texas) is an American television and film actor best known for playing Sheldon Cooper on the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory, with his performance often cited as the main reason for the program's success. Parsons has won two Emmys, a Golden Globe and a Television Critics Association Award for his portrayal of Sheldon Cooper. Early years Born and raised in Houston, Texas, Parsons started acting in first grade. He attended Klein Oak High School in Spring, Texas. In 1996, he earned an undergraduate degree in theater from the School of Theater and Dance at the University of Houston where he was a member of the Pi Kappa Alpha fraternity. He later earned a masters degree from the University of San Diego while performing at the Old Globe Theater. Jim has had his 40th birthday. Career Parsons' television credits include a recurring role in the series Judging Amy and a guest appearance in Ed. He is currently part of the main cast in the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory and was nominated for an 61st Emmy Award in 2009. He was also nominated for a 62nd Emmy Award and ended up winning it the following year. His feature film credits include Garden State, Heights, On the Road with Judas, Gardener of Eden, 10 Items or Less and School for Scoundrels. While at the University of Houston, he helped found the not-for-profit theatre company, Infernal Bridegroom Productions, acting in productions of Endgame, Guys and Dolls and The Balcony. He was the commencement speaker for the University of San Diego's College of Arts and Sciences class of 2009. Jim Parsons won the outstanding lead actor in a comedy series at the 2010 62nd Primetime Emmy Awards and repeated the same achievement the following year winning his second Emmy under the same category during the 2011 63rd Primetime Emmy Awards, beating other nominees including his Big Bang co-star Johnny Galecki (who plays Leonard). Jim Parsons won the 2013 Emmy Award for Best Actor in a comedy. Filmography Television Films Music Videos Awards and nominations Future Projects Parsons is going to be starring in the film "Wish I was here" which is in pre-production. Anna Kendrick, Kate Hudson, Donald Faison, Josh Gad, Mandy Patinkin, and Zach Braff are also going to be in the film which will be released in 2014. Personal Life He currently lives in Los Angeles. He is 6'1" (1.85 m). His hobbies include playing the piano and watching sports, baseball, and basketball. Parsons is openly gay and in May 2012, he revealed that he has been in a relationship with his partner Todd Spiewak for 10 years. Parsons discovered that he had French roots in the series Who Do You Think You Are, and that some of his ancestors were architects. Trivia * Parsons uses index cards on set before filming to better his understanding of the situation he is acting out. * He is good friends with his co-star Mayim Bialik. * He enjoys acting in theatre, and often does so in between seasons of The Big Bang Theory. Gallery Emmy24.jpg|2013 Emmy win - Best Actor in a Comedy. Emmy23.jpg|2013 Emmy win - Best Actor in a Comedy. 2484rf.jpg Jimparsons.jpg Pns.jpg Sheldon on the couch.jpg Emmy Awards 2013.jpg|Two TBBT winners at the 2013 Emmy Awards. (Bob Newhart is the second). Jim.jpg External links * CBS Biography * Newsweek Interview with Parsons * Houston Chronicle article on Parsons * Movieline interviews Big Bang Theory's Jim Parsons On Learning Lines, Emmy Nods and Cast Ping Pong Deathmatches Jim Parsonson IMDb es: Category:Actors Category:Big Bang Theory Category:Cast Category:Articles With Photos